


Good night sleep

by Doctorwhogirl13



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, M/M, Post-Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 14:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11899590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctorwhogirl13/pseuds/Doctorwhogirl13





	Good night sleep

4 days. 102 hours to be exact. That's how long it had been since Sherlock had slept. A lot had happened in that time. He had faked his own death, dismantled Moriarty’s network in London, and checked in on his property to see how they were fairing. Not too well would be the answer. Especially John.

He felt the worst about deceiving John. He showed all the classic signs of grief. Not eating, sleeping restlessly, not leaving the flat despite numerous attempts by Graham. 

John was deep in the grief process, shifting towards a deep depression. He refused to even talk to anyone about it. Sherlock hated seeing him like that, but he couldn't reveal himself. John had to stay safe. Not knowing would keep him that way. It was difficult seeing his Alpha like this. All of his instincts told him to go comfort him, tell him everything was ok, snuggle close to him on the couch. But that couldn't happen. John had to believe the lie the same as everyone. 

Sherlock checked in on John from time to time, sneaking unnoticed into the flat, or looking through the window to see John restlessly trying to get a few hours of sleep. 

One night, Sherlock couldn't stand it anymore. He needed sleep. And he couldn't get any. Not without sleeping next to John. 

He waited until John had gone to bed, taking notice it was in Sherlock’s bed, before softly lifting the window that never latched properly. Quiet as could be, he made his way into his old bedroom, and pushed open the door. The soft light from the hallway fell across John who was buried in Sherlock’s plush comforter. Sleeping lightly, but asleep all the same. 

Sherlock couldn't help the smile that came across his face. Just being in his alpha’s presence made him feel at home. Padding over, he carefully peeled back the comforter and slid his legs in. It took him a few seconds to curl his lanky form around John. 

Instantly, nuzzling against John’s neck, he felt calmer, safe and loved. He relaxed into the soft mattress and fell fast asleep. He woke up a few hours later, scenting John one last time. He could tell John was much more relaxed and refreshed. He slipped back out into the early morning hours, feeling the most refreshed he had in several days. 

He gazed longingly back at the flat with a soft smile. Sighing, he turned his collar up against the cold drizzle before walking down the street


End file.
